


Yours Truly, Sage.

by HorizonsDawn



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorizonsDawn/pseuds/HorizonsDawn
Summary: As Jett and Sage were filling up boxes with their commodities for their apartment moving;Jett finds a letter that Sage never told her about.
Relationships: Jett/Sage (VALORANT)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Yours Truly, Sage.

As Sage and Jett were comfortably snuggled up with each other in a cozy Saturday morning, it was actually the day they had to pack up and organize the boxes they needed for their apartment moving.

Jett figured it would be easier for Sage to work in a much comfortable place since she now works at home because of the quarantine.

"Up up now Jett, the boxes won't fill themselves up won't they?" Said Sage as she finished her coffee cup. Jett on the other hand, doesn't have any plans on letting go of her girlfriend. She loved the comfortable presence of Sage and it's a feeling she will never ever not get used to.

"Just a bit more, please?" Jett asked, enveloping Sage into a tighter, yet soft embrace.

"No can do baby, you'll have more hugs when we finish." Persuaded Sage, and Jett was a sucker for affection, especially from her own girlfriend. Sage giggled, pressing a soft kiss on to Jett's forehead. 

Jett released a soft groan, she was forced to stand up, giving Sage one last pleading look, only getting Sage to shake her head sideways.

After a while, Jett found herself holding folded cardboard boxes that she would need for packing up their stuff. She only smiled to herself that she was assigned to begin cleaning up their room while Sage handled the living room. Which was technically the harder stuff. 

Jett took her phone, plugged up her headset, and put on some music. To her, music keeps her moving alot more brightly. So she did.

"Get ready closet, I'll be taking you out first!" Jett said, as she walked onto their wardrobe, she folded the first box, and began putting the clothes in. Making sure that she had separated her and Sage's clothes well. 

Much shirts, shorts and underwear were put on later, she found her sweater tucked onto the last clothing found on Sage's side of the wardrobe. Remembering, it was a sweater she gave to Sage long ago the first time they met. 

Suddenly, memories flooded her brain. She had given Sage the sweater since it was raining, and she didn't want Sage sick even though Sage could handle herself. She ended up walking home only with her thin white shirt. She got sick after, but it was a decision she didn't regret having.

Smiling to herself, she unfolded the sweater and wore it. Smiling, she stood up to continue her work. Though her attention was caught short when she stepped onto a paper like sound. She looked down and found a piece of a neatly folded paper.

"Funny, is this a water bill I don't know about?" Jett said as she sat back down, leaned over to the wooden cabinet and took off one of her headsets. Not knowing what's written on the paper, she unfolded it. 

Turns out, it wasn't a water bill. Infact, it reads:

'This letter I write for you, Jett. I want to able to express myself freely when I'm with you. You truly changed me, and I mean, never in a bad way. I loved being with you and this letter is the only letter I'm able to say it to. I don't know how long I can keep it, you know... What I feel for you. I thought I was going crazy, and I didn't want to say it just yet. That you captured my heart. This time, I'm too vulnerable. But who knows when time can tell when I'm ready. Safe to say.

I'm inlove with you, Jett.'

—Yours truly, Sage.

Jett reads the line through her mind, it didn't seem like the letter was new. Infact from one of those days they weren't together just yet. And her heart melted over the fact that Sage had to write what she felt down. Also saying that Sage's handwriting was VERY pretty. A wide smile escaped the Hawk's lips without her knowing. She carefully folded the paper back and set it aside. She wanted to finish her work earlier than expected.

•••

Sage was found drinking some water over the kitchen counter, tired and finished with her work. And she was quite surprised to even figure that she finished that quick. She had wondered if Jett finished cleaning the room up as she was gulping down her cold water.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, softly grinning after she finished the water, she put the glass down.

"Done yet?" Sage turned her head around to find Jett happily hugging her from behind, as if Jett saw something that would give her that big of a smile onto her face. Also noticing the familiar sweater.

"But who knows when time can tell when I'm ready. Safe to say. I'm inlove with you, Jett. Yours truly, Sage." Jett red aloud.

Sage noticing the lines, her eyes gently widened as she spun around over to her girlfriend who was indeed writing the letter she wrote to herself long ago. A flush of crimson red blush painted over Sage's face.

"The days, right Sage?" Jett let go of her girlfriend, setting the letter aside. She looked at Sage's eyes.

"The things I do for you and only you, Jett."

Despite Jett being slightly smaller than Sage, she made sure to corner her girlfriend onto the kitchen counter, her arms were placed to block Sage from escaping. Finally, locking their lips together. Sage wrapped her arms around Jett as she pulled her closer, Jett's hands wandering over Sage's curves. 

Neither wanted to let go, the kiss was passionate. And both felt the love it represented. Surprisingly, both pulled away for air at the same time. Jett not missing the chance to embrace her girlfriend after.

"I love you Sage."

"I love you too Jett."

**Author's Note:**

> Soft Healstorm for the soul, I love them. Hope you enjoyed reading! Feedback is appreciated:)


End file.
